Per il Romantico - For the Romantic
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: [ Per la Mia Famiglia Revised: Romance Sidestories ] All romance related side stories (non-romance ones will be in main story or other side story), includes Yaoi, Lemon, Limes and other situations. Requests/votes open in main story! (No Yuri though) any pairing or situation, just request it. Rated T to be safe, M for later chapters, still fluff right now. Ch 1: Skylark & the Snow
1. Skylark and the Snow: Part 1

**The Skylark and the Snowflake - Part 1: First Meeting**

 ** _Present_** :

" ** _I'll bite you to death!"_** , Hibari Kyoya smirked at the terrified herbivores in front of him, (With the exception of a certain hot-headed bomber), before proceeding to bite them to death.

 ** _~* One beat up Tuna-fish later*~_**

" _Kyoya_!~", Yuki called out to the steel eyed male.

" _Yuki_.", he nods in response.

" _Come on the movie's going to st_ — Tsuna?", the ravenette blinked, "Takeshi? Hayato?"

"Ittai...konnichiwa, Yu-chan...", Tsuna weakly greets.

"Konnichiwa~ Yuki-nee!", Yamamoto Takeshi cheerfully greets, despite the bruises littering his body.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that ice-freak!", Gokudera Hayato growls angrily.

"Ciao...", Yuki blinks again, raising an eyebrow before turning back to the prefect.

"Kyoya, let's go?", she asks, gesturing to the movie theatre with her head.

He nods, offering a hand to her.

She gives him a small smile before taking it, then nudges him to come with her as she started walking towards the building.

The three left behind gaped as they watched the pair leave and enter the cinema.

"Hahaha, are they on a date?", Yamamoto asks, confused.

"Tch, no way yakyuu-baka, that ice-freak with the tonfa-bastard? That'd be a nightmare!.. Gokudera shuddered.

Tsuna rubs his head, shivering at the thought, while adding in his two-cents,

"I a-agree with Go-Gokudera-kun, although they _are_ pretty close..", he mumbles.

"See! Jyuudaime also thinks so...", Gokudera huffs proudly.

"Un!", Yamamoto bobs his head, "They both even call us herbivores! Although Yuki-nee only does it when she's annoyed..."

"Not to mention they're both terrifying when they're angry...", Tsuna mutters, shivering at a memory involving a stalking attempt, the two prefect's and a camping trip...

The tallest boy nod knowingly, flinching at the thought, while Gokudera fumed at the 'ice-freak hurting Jyuudaime'.

"Ma~a, how did those two become friends anyway!", Yamamoto laughs, turning to Tsuna, who was her childhood friend for the longest time.

"I don't actually know...maybe we can ask Yuki later?...", he admits sheepishly, the two were friends for 8 years and he never really thought about it... He couldn't even recall a time where she didn't call the prefect by his first name, she just always had...

 ** _~* Tsuna's house*~_**

" _Ciao, Tuna._ ", Yuki greeted as she leapt through the window.

"Hiiiee! Yu-chan how many times do I have to tell you! Use the door!", Tsuna shrieked.

"2043 times including just now.", she shrugs undisturbed, "so, did you need anything?"

She stares, eyebrow raised at the males in front of her.

"Haha, we were just wandering how you and Hibari became buddies!", Yamamoto cheerily explains.

Yuki just stares blankly at them.

"...seriously?", Yuki asks, she was expecting something like this sure, but after seeing them together like that...sure she knew they were dense but...

They nod eagerly with curious eyes, grudgingly curious eyes in Gokudera's case.

' _They remind me of Lambo when he wants a bed time story.._ ', she sweat drops.

Sighing, Yuki began.

 **~* Flashback*~**

 **(Age: 6, first day of elementary school.)**

"Ja Ne, Yu-chan!", 6-year old Tsuna waves happily at the raven haired girl, who simply waves unenthusiastically back.

She waits boredly by the gates, leaning against the wall while she fiddled with her phone.

"Herbivore, no loitering around after school", a cold male voice approaches her.

Yuki shrugs unrepentantly.

"Aneki is late.", she explains, not even turning to look at its source.

The source, an 8 year old raven haired boy, frowns sharply casually observing the calm girl.

"Hn.", he grunts, "doesn't matter, _I'll bite you to death."_

He glares at the girl, taking a his stance and whipping out his tonfas.

"...", Yuki spares a glance, her face not changing even from the sight of the weapons.

The boy's frown deepens into a scowl, before he launches himself at her.

Yuki takes a step forward, leaning slightly to the front to dodge the incoming blow, not looking up from her phone.

Annoyed, the boy starts attacking her furiously, getting angrier and more frustrated as she flawlessly dodged each of his strikes without even a glance.

"Too slow.", she calmly remarks from behind as he was catching his breath.

He leapt in shock, turning around with speed an 8 year old shouldn't have.

' _When did she?._.', he inwardly shakes his head, ' _Concentrate_.'

Yuki had her phone in her breast pocket, leaning against the wall once more with her arms crossed.

"Strength, speed and stamina is impressive for your age,", she comments idly, "but still not good enough.", she finishes as she appears behind him, whispering into his ear.

He flinches, feeling heat rise into his cheeks, instinctively slamming his tonfas backwards at her.

She catches it.

"Weak.", she teases lightly, her normal, bored and cold facade replaced by a childish light and impish smile as she lands a roundhouse kick to his side.

He grunts as he hits the wall, his side stung slightly but was overall uninjured even from a blow that sent him back a good few meters... as if she purposely made sure not to hurt him.

Just as he was about to launch himself at her again, and ask why she held back...

 ***Beep! Beep!***

An impressive black sports car horns at her as it pulls up by the school.

"Well I gotta go, it was fun, car-ni-vore-kun!", she smiles brightly at him while heading to her car, making his breath hitch and chest tighten, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Hn.", he grunts, nodding to her in acknowledgment. ' _An omnivore...or little carnivore?_ '

"Ah!", she stops. He looks at her curiously as she ran back to him and kissing him on the cheek before smirking, "Ciao, Kyoya-kun!"

With that she ran, leaving a heavily blushing skylark.

'... _small animal..'_

 **~* Flashback over*~**

"YOU DID **_WHAT_**?!", the three of them shouted in disbelief.

Yuki stares at them blankly.

"I kissed his cheek", she repeated, then paused, "...or did you mean the _'I landed a roundhouse kick on him'_ part?"

They gaped, horrified at both thoughts.

Yamamoto snapped out of it first, blinking and laughing before realising something.

"Wait...if he didn't tell you...how did you even know his name?..", he tilts his head with a puzzled expression. ' _Hibari wasn't_ _ **that**_ _well known back then was he..? We_ _ **were**_ _kids..._ ' He puzzles.

' _ **That's**_ _the first thing you ask?!_ ' The other two internally exclaims, one sweat dropping and the other one face palming, especially when they tried to imagine a blushing Hibari...they shivered, brains imploding.

Yuki, looked at the baseball player in slight amusement.

"Who knows?", she smirks, "Just did, like how I knew you lot. Anyway..."


	2. Skylark and the Snow: Part 2

**Part 2 : Friendship**

 _~* Flashback *~_

 _For the next few days Hibari Kyoya hunted for the raven haired girl, threatening any of the poor souls that just happen to pass him._

 _"Herbivore.", he growled as he pinned down a beaten delinquent, his 'friends' long gone after their own beatings. It's been three days. Three days since he met the omnivore, and she had somehow still managed to escape him!_

 _"I-I d-don't know her name, Kumo something, but there's a first year who's similar!", the male pathetically whimpered, sweating in fear as the metal tonfa pressed against his throat. "S-she's in class 1-A! A beauty too, but she's known to be extremely cold and scary..", the male desperately adds as the tonfa pressed harder against his Adam's apple. The skylark's glare sub consciously grew darker at the other male calling the omnivore a 'beauty', although inwardly he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. That small animal? Cold? Scary?_

 _'...must be the wrong herbivore..', the skylark internally concluded as he sharply jabbed the boy on the side of his neck with his tonfa, knocking him out cold. Standing up, he stowed away his weapons and dusted off the dirt from his pants._

 _Later, school._

 _The young skylark layed across the school rooftop, it was lunch and to his irritation his mother had been too busy to cook today and the herbivores at home were useless. He felt a prescience sphovering above him. His eyes snapped up and steel grey met a familiar sapphire blue._

 _"You...", he narrowed his eyes locked on the younger raven haired girl, who tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"Me?", she questioned (adorably), eyes wide with befuddlement._

 _"You..omnivore who are you.", he asked. Despite his internal confusion, since when did he ask?_

 _"Ah, my name is Kumo V. Yuki, class 1-A!", she smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. Heat flooding to his cheeks but he tried to fight it._

 _'Is he sick?..', he thought, already making plans to ask his parents to go to the doctor after school. But hearing her name he vaguely recalled what that useless herbivore he bit to death yesterday said._

 _"Before you ask, yes I'm that 'cold and scary' girl", she sarcastically commented, catching his attention, "what? It's not hard to guess that's what you're thinking...I mean I already know what those brats think of me and I honestly couldn't care less.", she shrugged. The skylark watched her, inwardly impressed at her strength, she'd shown him yesterday that she was physically stronger, he reluctantly concedes, then him...for now, but to think she'd be have a strong will too...interesting._

 _"Hn?", the skylark raised an eyebrow a she pulled out 2 boxes of bento._

 _"Here!", she smiled as she pushed one towards him, opening the other, revealing the warm rice, mouthwatering hamburger steak with a salad side and two slices of tempura sushi. Yuki said a quick 'Ittadakimasu!', her hands clasped together with a pair of silver chopsticks held in between. She paused just as she was about to take a bite, noticing the skylark hadn't made touched the still closed bento in front of him. Rolling her eyes she gave a playful sigh._

 _"Here.", she pointed a piece of the steak, hovering it in front of his lisp, a grin on her face, "say aah~ it's not poisoned I swear!"_

 _Without even realising it, Hibari's body moved on its own, closing his mouth around the tasty morsel. His eyes immediately widened as the heavenly taste landed on his tongue, a warm feeling touching his chest, enveloping him in it's warmth. His cold facade disappeared as he slowly chewed the bite of absolute bliss. Finally snapping out of it as he finished swallowing it, a faint blush rose on his face as he caught the young snow's expectant look._

 _"Hn...it's good.", and coming from the picky skylark, that was a major compliment. Yuki sent him a knowing look, her smile widening. He turned his head away, fighting back a blush as he tried to ignore the fluttering of his heart and turning of his stomach, trying to focus on his annoyance at the omnivores look, the one that made him feel as if she could see through him._

 _"Thank you! I wasn't sure you'd like it..I haven't cooked in a while.. Anyway, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!", she flashed him an encouraging grin, gesturing at the black bento box still by his feet. Wordlessly, the young skylark crossed his legs, roughly grabbing the bento. No point in wasting good food, or at least that's what he told himself. He muttered a quick 'Ittadakimasu', opening his own box of mouthwatering food before quickly devouring it with graceful ease within moments the bento was empty. Silently, Yuki took the spotless bento and handed him a cup of steaming tea from a thermos that appeared from nowhere. Not questioning her, he accepted with a nod, sighing contently as the warm liquid's slightly bitter taste washed over him. After, she packed everything miraculously into that small bag of hers and simply sat beside him, watching the clouds. Finally having enough, the raven haired male stood up in one swift move he stepped in front of the raven haired girl_

 _"Omnivore, fight me.", he challenged, drawing out his tonfas. Yuki looked at him, excitement mimicking his own gleaming in her eyes._

 _"..sure, I'll send you to hell.", she smirked, taunting him. He raised an eyebrow at her catchphrase, before smirking, anticipation growing along with his excitement._

 _"Hn. I'll bite you to death."_

 _~* Flashback Over *~_

"...after that we kinda became sparring partners.", Yuki shrugged off their disbelieving looks, "what?"

They shook their heads slowly, trying to imagine a smiling, bubbly 5 year old Yuki and a red but not with anger 8 year old skylark.

"Well..anyway, at that time we weren't quite close friends yet, something more like acquaintances and partners maybe?", she tilted her head towards her left shoulder slightly, "I guess we became close friends when Aneki left..."

 _~* Flashback *~_

 _Yuki age 8, Kyoya 11_

 _"Yuki...", a certain raven haired skylark greeted as he leaned against the school gates._

 _"Ah, Kyo-kun! ", the blue eyed girl brightened as she approached the older male._

 _"Why are you still here?", he asked, gesturing up to the afternoon sky. Yuki grimaced, pouting slightly as she explained._

 _"Aneki's going back to Italy soon so she's busy packing...", she trailed off, looking at the boy as he snorted knowingly,_

 _"She forgot.", he finished for her, shaking his head. He knew the woman was an airhead at times but this is... Yuki nods with a sigh, then lifted her head at him and smiled brightly._

 _"But at least I got to see you, Kyo!", she chirped, earning a soft smile from the steel eyed boy, who pats her head. She closed her eyes in content, a smile on her lisp. When he stopped she looked up at him, innocent blue eyes gazing at his face. Shaking his head he simply held out his hand to the younger girl. She smiled, although he did notice a faint blush on her cheeks, matching the one on his own face. She grasped his larger hands with her smaller ones and they walked side by side to the prefect's own car._

 _Inside the car he noticed she was slowly becoming a lot less energetic... Her eyes were becoming dull, blank and face solemn as her smile slips off her lisp._

 _'It doesn't suit her..', the carnivore concluded, his lips twitching in a frown. He didn't like that she was treating him like those other herbivores. He didn't like it when he couldn't read her as easily as he could himself. He didn't like it one bit._

 _"Yuki, stop that.", he ordered, scowling. The smaller raven looked up at the sound of his voice, tilting her head to the side in confusion._

 _"That. That blank face. Don't ever show me that face you wear around those other herbivores.", he growled. Realisation dawned on the girl's face and she nods, giving him a weak smile. Satisfaction washed over him as he saw her blank facade melt away, but he scowled as he saw what she was hiding. Sorrow, loneliness, longing. He knew the younger was upset at her older sister leaving so soon, but he knew she accepted it nonetheless without complaint. He pursed his lisp in irritation at the painful tugging in his heart at her pained expression. Following his instincts, he reached across the seats, un-clipping her seat belt and pulling her over onto his lap in one, fluid movement._

 _Yuki stared at him, wide eyed in surprise. He offered no words and she didn't ask for them, instead, he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her to his chest. She was still dazed, she wasn't used to her Kyo-kun showing this side of him to her, they usually sat in silence, both with a book in hand or with her helping him with the preparations they were making for a Disciplinary Committee in Nami Chu. That was unless they were sparring, meaning him pouncing at her while she blocks and nudges certain areas to fix up his stance or show him his weak points or openings..._

 _Staring at the tense and unresponsive girl, he internally sighs, before drawing his other hand and stroking her cheeks and hair. He felt her melt at his touch, relaxing and he couldn't help but notice the way their bodies just fit together. Her head tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped securely around her waist..._

 _He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt her breathing even, her head slumping slightly downwards. He let a faint smile show on his lips, before pressing a soft, but firm kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her warm scent, with hints of sakura...probably from when they took a nap among said tree earlier in the day. He sighed in content and allowed himself to drift to sleep, the sound of the car's engine and the noise of the crowds outside slowly becoming simply buzzing before it simply ceased as the welcoming darkness enveloped him, the small girl still held tightly in his arms._

 _~* Flashback Over *~_

"Ah...they fainted...*chuckle* Maa, looks like they didn't hear the last few parts..I wander how they'd have reacted?..", Yuki shook her head, her lips upturned in silent laughter, "Maa, that just means more fun later on...but I hope papa'n doesn't hear about this.."

"Hear about what?"


End file.
